


Sonny's Angel

by JulieWindsong



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieWindsong/pseuds/JulieWindsong
Summary: Jason calls Jennifer to let her know Sonny is missing, anf Jennifer decides to go back to Port Charles and help with the search. As she drives back to her second home town, memories of her life fill her thoughts.





	1. I Don't Miss the Late Night Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night phone call from her past sends Jennifer reeling herself into her future.

The shrill ringing woke Jenni from her slumber. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 2:30 am. It had been many years since she received any calls this late at night. And every call she got at this time was always bad. She checked the caller ID on her cell and sighed. Jason? Why was he calling? It had been years since she had spoken to him. Six to be exact, and his last phone call wasn’t a good one either. She sat up and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the impact this call would surely bring.  
“Jason?”, She answered, just like the old days, calmly and professionally. “What’s wrong?’  
Again she braced herself as she waited for him to answer.  
“Sonny’s been in an accident.”, came Jason’s voice from the other end of line, and sounded rather grim.  
She sucked in another breath. “An accident? What kind of accident? Is he okay, Jason?” She fired the questions at him rapidly, and although her voice still sounded calm, Jason knew her better. He knew she was freaking out. He didn’t dare tell her to calm down though, especially when he didn’t have enough information to calm her down. “We don’t exactly know how he is, because he’s missing?” And…that’s when she broke. Calm and professional were gone. “Missing?! What do you mean he’s missing?! Tell me exactly what happened, Jason…..”  
“The bridge collapsed and his empty car was pulled from the water….”  
Her breath caught in her throat. “Are-“, she paused, unable to speak for a moment, not able to fathom what she was about to ask. “Are you telling me he might be dead Jason? Is that what you’re telling me?”, she asked, her voice mixed with anger, sadness and most of all worry.  
“The P.C. PD has no reason to think he’s dead. They just have him listed as missing for now. I just wanted you in the loop. I’ll call you when I know mo-“  
She cut him off. “I’m on my way….”, She said, practically jumping out of bed and hurriedly getting dressed and packing a bag.  
“Jen…there’s no need for you to come. I’ll keep you in the loo-“  
“I’M ON MY WAY, JASON….”, she said through clenched teeth, meaning business as she walked out the front door of her apartment, locking it behind her. “I’ll see you in nine hours. Tell Lucky I’m going to want to immediately speak with him. No excuses, Jason.” If it sounded like she was ordering him around, pulling rank on him so to speak, it’s because she was. Jason may be Sonny’s right hand now, but that was only because Jenni resigned.  
Now it was Jason’s turn to sigh. Always one to know his place, he just agreed. “I’ll see what I can do. No promises on Lucky though.”  
She nodded as she slipped into her car, tossing her bag into the passenger seat. “Remind him that he owes me like a million favors. And when he continues to keep me up to date on all this, I’ll count every one of them as paid in full.” She turned the engine over, and put the car in drive. “And Jas? Tell Carly not to worry. I’ll get my own room, even though I’m always welcome at Sonny’s.  
Without another word, she disconnected the call, and stuck her cell on the magnet on her dash. “Alexa? Call the PC Hotel.” Alexa confirmed the call and soon the line began to ring. “Port Charles Hotel. Kensey speaking. How may I help you?”

Hmm. Kensey? She must be new. She hoped there wasn’t going to be a problem getting her room, although she was sure all the management staff knew about her, new or not. She decided to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. “Hello Kensey. This is Jennifer Quartermaine.” A shiver ran down her spine as she gave the name. She hated it now, but for this purpose, this room, she had to use it. “I’m going to be in PC in approximately nine hours. I would like my room ready and stocked with snacks, if possible.” She informed her.  
And, just like the good hotel that the PC Hotel was new Miss Kensey knew who she was talking to and what she was talking about. “Oh hello Ms. Quartermaine. I will start the protocol on your special suite and give the maid your preferred snacks list so you can be fully stocked. Just stop by the desk on your way in for the key.”  
Jennifer smiled and nodded. “I sure will. Thank you Kensey.”  
She ended the call and drove down the long dark highway, heading to the place she had literally ran from six years ago I with no intention of ever returning this time. She sighed and her past, her memories, clouded her thoughts as she drove.


	2. Seems Like a Lifetime Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her mother's death when she was eight Jennifer goes to live with her mother's best and her family.

1993\. Jenni was 14, living on a small farm with the people who raised her, Luke and Laura Spencer. Their son, Lucky, just a year younger than her, was her best friend. They were so close, in fact, that the fact they had lost their virginities to each other wasn’t even awkward for either one of them. In fact, unbeknownst to Luke and Laura, occasionally when they were at parties with their peers, when couples would break off to have “some privacy” in the woods, they still did become intimate. She wasn’t Lucky’s girlfriend, and she didn’t want to be. She was his “practice dummy” and he was hers. They always joked that “their song” was Night Moves by Bob Seger. “They weren’t in love, no far from it. They weren’t searching for some high in the sky sonnet. They were just young and restless and bored. Livin by the sword.” She would laugh and roll her eyes at Lucky whenever he sang that to her. Because it was true. They were just trying to loose the awkward teenage blues, practicing for the partners they really wanted.   
But they had to be careful who knew about them. Because they knew if Luke and Laura ever found out they would be in so much trouble.   
But they didn’t know that their entire lives were about to change.

The phone rang and Laura turned from the food she was cooking on the stove And grabbed the kitchen’s wall phone. “Hello?”, She said, and immediately there was silence. For a long time. Jenni was chopping carrots at the table, and she turned to look back at Laura. It seemed as though all the color had drained from her face and she kind of looked worried. Which made Jenni worry. She had never seen Laura wear that look before. Finally, she spoke again. “Alright. I understand. I’ll talk to Luke immediately.” She spoke into the receiver and then hung it up. She took a deep breath and then turned to look at Jenni, the smile she always wore plastered back on her face. Jenni knew it was fake. “Jen, hon? I need you to run into town. Luke’s at the grocery store. Go and tell him I need him home immediately. It’s an emergency.”  
“Is everything ok, Mama Laura?”, she asked.  
Laura’s smiling features turned stone cold, almost angry. “Mind your business child and do as you’re told!”, Laura snapped at her.  
Jenni jumped up, and quickly headed out the door and hopped on her bike, peddling as fast as she could to the grocery store. It wasn’t normal for Laura to get angry or snap at anyone, especially Jenni. Jenni wasn’t her blood daughter, but she had always looked at her and treated her like she was. So, Jenni pumped those pedals hard, getting to the store as quickly as she could, figuring something really bad must be happening for Laura to speak to her that way.  
She pulled her bike into the grocery store parking lot just a few minutes late and spotted Luke’s truck. In order to save time once she found him inside, Jenni loaded her bike quickly into the bed of the truck and rushed inside the store. It didn’t take long to spot Luke in the small store and she raced to him, practically out of breath.  
“Whoa girlie! Slow down!’, Luke chuckled as she reached him, but then noticed the seriousness in her eyes. “What is it, Jen? What’s wrong? Is Laura okay? Lucky?’, he asked her.  
Quickly she caught her breath and spoke. “I don’t know what’s wrong but Mama Laura got a call and she looked worried the whole time she was on the phone. When she hung up she told me to come get you and when I asked her if everything was ok, she snapped at me and just reiterated that I needed to come get you. She said it’s an emergency.”  
Luke frowned as Jenni spoke. Leaving his half filled grocery cart in the middle of the aisle. “She snapped at you?”, he asked. “This can’t be good. Let’s go.”  
He took the teen’s hand and led her to the exit. “Family emergency, Walt. I’ll back as soon as I can to get those groceries.”  
The older gentleman just nodded. “Alright. You take care, Luke. I’ll keep your basket safe til you get back.”  
But little did any of them know they would never enter that Mom and Pop store again.  
Jenni and Luke rushed out to the truck and jumped in. Luke wasted no time starting the truck and racing home. Jenni barely had the passenger door closed as he took off.  
Once they were back at the house, Luke parked and without a word, rushed to Laura’s side, wanting to know what was going on. Jenni walked slowly to the house. Once inside, she heard hurried whispers coming from behind the closed door of Luke and Laura’s bedroom. She had never seen either one of them act like this before, and she’d been living with the Spencer’s since her mother died when she was eight.  
She sauntered down the hall and opened Lucky’s bedroom door without even knocking. He had an open suitcase on the bed and was filling it with clothes and a few other items. “What are you doing?”, she asked him, then dropped her voice to just above a whisper before continuing. “Are you running away? Because I’m going with you if you are.”  
Lucky turned to face her, tossing more clothes into the suitcase. “No I’m not running away.”, he chuckled. “Mom said to pack a bag. Clothes and important stuff only. I guess we’re moving again.”, he said with a shrug.  
Jenni looked confused. “Moving?’, she asked him. “What do you mean again?”, she asked, since no moving had happened since she moved in six years ago.  
Lucky shrugged. “We moved a lot before you came. Thought we were finally settled here.” He sighed. “I’m gonna miss this place. I actually stayed long enough to make friends.”  
Jenni hated the pained look on his face, so she moved to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “You’ll always have me, Lucky Spencer. I promise. You’re stuck with me forever.”, she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.  
Lucky smiled. “Couldn’t picture my life any other way.”, he whispered back, then playfully pushed her. “So you better go pack. Would hate for mom and dad to leave you behind cause you’re slackin.”, he teased, but then his expression turned serious as he warned her. “Oh…and Jen? When we load up, don’t ask any questions. Just wait for mom and dad to explain what’s going on. Trust me.”  
She nodded, more confused than she had ever been in her life, but disappeared to her room, carefully packing one bag. She was the first one to the station wagon. She threw her bag in the back and waited for the Spencer’s. Little did she know, she was headed straight into destiny.


	3. Going Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Laura, Lucky and Jennifer set out for their "move" and the details of Laura's call are revealed.

The ride was mostly quiet, other than the hum of the tires over the asphalt road. Occasionally a whisper would fly between Luke and Laura in the front seat, but nothing Lucky or Jenni could here.  
Four hours on the road, and finally Luke ended the weird silence. “Who’s hungry?”, He asked them.  
Laura nodded. “I could eat.”, she said, a smile on her face. Not her real smile though. The same plastered on, fake smile she had earlier when she asked Jenni to go get Luke.  
“I’m hungry for sure!”, Lucky practically screamed.  
Jenni laughed. “You don’t count. You’re always freaking hungry.”, she teased.  
Lucky just rolled his eyes at her as Luke spoke, “Cause he’s a growing boy.”, he chuckled, glancing into the back seat at her. The look on Jenni’s face pained him a bit. She looked confused, worried, and even a little scared. Such a brave girl, making jokes about her ‘brother’, when she was obviously thinking more about the situation at hand. He sighed softly. “Mama.”, he said, glancing at Laura. “I think we owe explanations.” He nodded.  
It was Laura’s turn to sigh. She looked back at the kids. “We’re heading to a town in New York called Port Charles. It’s where Luke and I met, actually. And where we wanted to raise our family. But we got into a pretty bad situation with a powerful family there, The Cassadine’s, forcing us to leave. You don’t need to know the details, but it did cause us to move quite a bit after that, especially when Lucky was little. We moved to New Haven, and for once it seemed we had found a place where the Cassadine’s influence didn’t reach. We met you and your mom, Jenni…”, Laura smiled back at her and squeezed her knee, gently, lovingly. “When your mom got sick and asked us to be your godparents, all the former trouble with the Cassadine’s seemed to make sense. It led us to the daughter we would have never had if we hadn’t been forced into hiding.”  
Luke quietly pulled into the parking lot of a roadside diner, parked and killed the station wagon’s engine. But no one moved.  
“So we’re leaving because they- the Cassadine’s- found us again?”, Jenni asked, worry etched deep into her fourteen year old features.  
Laura smiled, her actual, real, not forced smile. “Actually, no.”, she answered. “The call this afternoon was from some of Luke’s family in Port Charles. The Cassadine’s have left town, boarded up their old mansion. Like their never coming back.”, she told them. “So we’re going home!”  
Jenni didn’t buy it. If the Cassadine’s were gone, and they weren’t in danger why did the two of them look so worried? It didn’t make any sense. Jenni was never one to keep thoughts like this to herself. She was outgoing and expressed herself frequently. Laura always told her those traits were both what she loved and hated most about Jenni. Could never get one past her.  
“I call bull.”, she said. Suddenly all eyes were on her.  
Luke lowered his eyes at her, as though he was trying to study the intermost thoughts in her brain. “Why do you call bull, Jennifer?”, He asked. His voice was stern, but loving. He, too, loved that Jenni was able to express her thoughts and feelings, and let her do it freely, just as Laura did. But he monitored it because Jenni had a tendency to become downright disrespectful when expressing herself, and disrespect was something he would not tolerate, especially toward Laura.  
“You’re worried, Mama Laura. You were worried the whole time you were on the phone. You were worried when you sent me to get Papa Luke at the store, so worried in fact, that you snapped at me. You never do that. So how can you tell us everything is peachy and there’s no danger, but be that worried? I don’t buy it.”  
Before Laura could answer, Luke spoke once more. “You’re bordering on disrespectful, Jennifer. Watch your tone.”, he warned. One. One warning was all she and Lucky ever got. But then he glanced at Laura, waiting for her to answer Jenni.  
“You’re right. I am worried. But not for the reasons you’re thinking. When I was on the phone, I was gauging whether the call was some sort of set up, being seeing as it was one of Luke’s most trusted friends in Port Charles, I believed him and sent you to get Luke. And, now, well now I’m just worried about the reception we’ll receive upon returning. We left PC in a rush, kind of like we did today. Rumors flew, stories were told, and sides were picked.” She sighed, pausing for a moment. “Papa Luke and I are just afraid home may not be as homey as we remember it. But we’ll jus have to play it by ear, won’t we?”  
Finally, after the conversation the hungry family exited the car and headed into the diner to eat.


	4. Respect Mixed With a Healthy Dose of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenni moves in with Sonny Corinthos.

It turned out Luke and Laura did not need to worry about their home. It seemed the good people of PC had missed the Spencer’s as much as the Spencer’s had missed them. The family and friends that remained in PC practically ooohed and awwwed over 13 year old Lucky, since Laura had just announced her pregnancy right before they left Port Charles.  
Jenni herself had been afraid that she would be the reject since she wasn’t a real Spencer, just an added on tag-a-long Laura’s friend had left at the door and expected the Spencer’s to raise. Turns out, she shouldn’t have been worried. PC welcomed her with open arms. They told her how brave she was, walking that walk, and fighting that battle right beside her mother the whole way, right up until her last breath, never leaving her side. Her mother’s original plan was for Jenni to move in with the Spencer’s immediately after the papers were signed, but no. Jenni wouldn’t leave her mother’s side. Pretty brave for an 8 year old. The people of PC also commended Laura for taking in the young orphan. How lucky Jenni had been that it all worked out for her that way! Laura always made sure to tell them that she, Luke and Lucky were the lucky ones. All three of them had fallen love with Jenni, and Luke and Laura considered her their daughter long before the paperwork was even printed.  
They got a little house in a nice neighborhood and for awhile, things were perfect. They were the perfect family.  
And then….  
Laura rushed into the house. “Luke! Luke! Come here! I’ve got news!”, She shouted excitedly.  
All three of them, Luke, Lucky and Jenni rushed to the living room, concerned about Laura’s shouting.  
“What’s wrong, baby?”, Luke asked as he rushed to her side, checking her all over, obviously worried.  
“Wrong?! Nothing’s wrong! I’m pregnant!”, she announced.  
Jenni knew she should she should be happy, but the first emotion she felt was jealousy. And a few months later when the sonogram showed that the baby was a girl, her jealousy went over the top. She had always known part of the reason Laura had wanted to adopt her was because Laura had always wanted a daughter. But now that she was having her own, blood daughter, Jenni felt she wasn’t special anymore.  
She acted out at home, and at school. Not even Lucky could calm her down or talk any sense into her.  
When she eventually got into a fight and royally beat up the mayor of PC’s son right on school property, something had to be done. The school gave her a one month suspension and Luke and Laura were at their wit’s end.  
One night, Luke was working a job in with local mob boss Sonny Corinthos. When Sonny told him he looked like he had a lot on his mind, Luke couldn’t help himself. He spilled the entire story to Sonny. Sonny listened and nodded as Luke spoke. “Send her to live with me. I’ll get her all straightened out.”  
At first, Luke laughed it off. A mob boss? Putting a young, troubled, semi-violent teenage girl on the straight and narrow? Luke found it laughable.  
Sonny seemed kind of offended when he explained to Luke that what he did for a living had no impact on his child rearing skills. “Do as I say, not as I do.”, Was the lesson Jenni was to learn from Sonny.  
That night Luke discussed it with Laura. She didn’t really like the idea, but she had to admit that Jenni was now completely out of control. They had to do something before the state stepped in. Reluctantly, she agreed to send Jenni to Sonny.  
It was a choice she would regret in her later years. She missed it. Luke missed it. The timing, that is. They only knew Jenni was out of control, they didn’t see that her behavior lined up with Laura’s pregnancy. They didn’t realize until it was too late that even though Sonny did shape Jenni’s destiny, sending her there was the last thing they should have done. Jenni thought they wouldn’t want her when the new baby arrived, and they ‘proved her right’ by sending her to Sonny’s.  
But her simple, normal life flipped upside down almost the instant she stepped foot off the elevator into the hall that lead to Sonny’s penthouse apartment.  
Not even in Sonny’s custody for an hour, she had already made an enemy. His name was Jagger. And he was, at least at the time, in training to be Sonny’s right-hand man. His number one. And God, she despised him instantly.  
“Well cool…”, she spoke sarcastically to Jagger as she steeped off the elevator. “So you’re Mr. Corinthos’s number one. I don’t care. You’re not /my/ number one. Just don’t talk to me. Even if Mr. Corinthos orders you to, /Number One/.’, she told him, rolling her eyes, feeling rather cocky for talking to an adult that disrespectfully.  
Her back was to the front door. One finger pointed at Jagger, mouth open, as she was about to spew off at the mouth to him yet again. And then she felt it. A tight, but not painful squeeze on her right shoulder. Just enough to get her attention.  
She turned to find the source of the squeeze and stood directly in front of Sonny Corinthos. Well…she figured it was Sonny Corinthos, anyways. “Oh…Mr. Corinthos, I presume.” Wordlessly, eyes trained on her, Sonny gave one affirmative nod. “Good…”, she sneered. “Got a few rules for you too. Glad we can get this all out of the way quickly.” She rolled her eyes.  
Sonny’s brow raised. “Sweetheart, while I greatly appreciate all that heart and toughness you possess, but one fact, straight out the gate, there is room here for only one boss. And that’s me. I give the orders, and everyone here follows them. You included. Jagger does not give orders either, although occasionally he does speak for me. Therefore, If I tell him to speak to you, he has to speak to you, or the punishment will be severe.” Sonny spoke lowly in a soft and calming, yet 100% authoritative voice.  
Jenni wasn’t really intimidated by Sonny, but she wondered how serious this actually was. Jagger’s eyes were fixed on Sonny, as though waiting for an order, or a punishment even. The few staff she could make out behind Sonny had similar looks of respect mixed with a healthy fear. She also knew Luke worked with and deeply respected Sonny, and back in New Haven she had heard whispers speculating that Luke had mob ties. Was it possible that when Sonny used the term ‘boss’, the word ‘mob’ was implied in front of it? She should have preceded with caution. But she was, after all, there to learn lessons.  
Without so much as a blink, she glanced at(well glared, more like) at Jagger then back to Sonny. “You think I care if he gets punished? You telling me that is just pushing me to make sure he doesn’t speak to me even more.”  
Sonny nodded slowly. “Every time he, or any of my staff, for that matter are punished because of you, I will allow them to punish you in any way they see fit.”  
Jagger smiled at her.  
She noticeably stiffened at his words. Later, after she really got to know Sonny, she would figure out rarely, if ever, did Sonny ever ‘punish’ anyone on his crew, in that moment at 14 years old, she looked into Sonny’s eyes with deep respect and a healthy fear. “Yes, sir.”, she said, shifting to stand up straight, looking in his eyes.  
Sonny smiled softly and gently patted her head. “I’m glad we understand each other, Jennifer.”, he nodded and stepped out of the door frame, motioning for her to enter. “You’ll find that if you treat me with respect, I will bend over backwards to protect you, support you, help you in any way. But if you cross me, I promise, my bad side is just as deep as my good side. I can make you wish you never met me while guaranteeing you’ll never forget me."


	5. Lesson with Lesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trip back to PC, Jenni stops for gas and gets a little friendly advice.

Jennifer blinked and saw the headlights of a car in front of her. She chuckled to herself, realizing that she had been stuck deep in her head while driving perfectly down the semi busy highway, like she always had, ever since Sonny taught her to drive. She laughed thinking of how many times he had scolded her for that very thing.  
Sounds disrespectful towards Sonny, but at this point, he almost welcomes it. You see, while she had a deep respect and a healthy fear of Sonny, she had no problem speaking her mind to him, albeit with respect (*clears throat* Most of the time). You see, Sonny was supposed to have Jenni for a few months, maybe a year. But reality was that she was Sonny’s daughter from that moment on.  
She shook her head, coming fully back to the now. She glanced down at her dash. Speed: Good. Gas: Quarter Tank. She glanced back at the road and noticed a billboard advertising a gas station, four miles ahead. Wouldn’t hurt to stop and fill-up, grab a drink and some snacks.  
She slowed as she approached the station’s exit, and pulled off the highway and took the almost immediate right up to the gas pump, and killed the engine of her grey 1996 Dodge Dakota Pickup, pulled the keys and got out, heading inside.  
The small brunette behind the register smiled and spoke in a genuinely friendly tone, “How ya doin tonight?”, she asked as Jenni entered.  
Jenni couldn’t help but smile at the cashier, as though her happiness was contagious.  
Jenni moved through the store grabbing some provisions for the rest of the trip. The cashier had moved from behind the register to the aisles, stocking as she casually chatted with Jenni. “Well I ain’t seen you around before.”, the cashier said, stating the obvious she continued, “so where you headed? Cause I know it ain’t here. Nobody’s headed here.”, she laughed heartily at her own joke a pleasant and almost contagious laugh, making Jenni feel comfortable and at ease. “Uh, Port Charles.”, she nodded.  
She stood in front of rows of candy, deciding what she wanted as the cashier moved to her aisle, stocking more candy down the line. “Port Charles? Really? You got friends there?”  
“Family, actually.”, she admitted. “I basically grew up there.”, she told the cashier, ‘Lesia’ she read off her name tag. “That’s a unique name. How do you pronounce that?”  
Lesia nodded, noticing sadness in Jenni’s voice as she admitted she was visiting family. But chuckled at Jenni’s next question. “Lisa.” She said. “My mama just spelled it differnt.”, She shrugged, nodding.  
Jenni nodded, understanding as she moved to the drinks grabbing a couple of Pepsi. “I kinda get that. I’m Jenni, with an ‘I’. It’s more common now to have an I, but when we changed it Jenny’s with ‘y’s was the norm. And I don’t even have a cool story of why I got an ‘I’. The story is very lame, actually.”, she laughed. “When I was in kindergarten learning to write my name, I kept making the ‘y’ backwards, so mom said spell it with an ‘I’. Her name’s Jennifer, not Jennyfer.”, She laughed at the memory, but it was still obvious how worried she was. She shook away memories again and swiftly moved over to the register, waiting for Lesia to get there and ring her up. The pair didn’t speak as Lesia scanned the items and finally said, “14.25.”  
Jenni said, “Oh right and $40 in gas on pump 1.”, she told her.  
Lesia nodded and added it to the tab. “54.25.”  
Jenni passed her card over and let Lesia scan it. She put it back in her wallet and waited for it to register approved as Lesia bagged her things, placed the approved receipt in the bag then handed it to Jenni. “Thanks have a nice night.”  
Jenni turned to head out, when she head Lesia’s voice again behind her, “Jenni?”, she started, “Forgive me if I’m overstepping. They tell me I over step sometimes, but whatever it is that makes your voice quiver with sadness when mentioning your family, and that worry in your eyes, don’t forget to take care of you while you’re dealing with, you know, whatever that other stuff is.” She gave Jenni a genuine smile as she nodded, gesturing towards her.  
Jenni smiled. She welcomed the advice. To be honest, Lesia actually kind of reminded her of Laura. “Thank you, Lesia. I promise I will try.” She smiled and walked out of the store and back to the pump. She placed the bag into the window and turned to pump her gas, before getting back on the road again.


End file.
